Lasting Days
by Eye of Aurora
Summary: Takes place 7 years after the Season 2 Finale. Taichi and Yamato have gone off to seperate colleges and over a couple years, have lost contact. One night, Matt recieves an e-mail from Tai...asking if he can come see him....Purely Taito, UPDATED!!! R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

****  
Lasting Days- Prologue  
By Eye of Aurora  
****  
  
**Hiya fellow Taito fans! I have returned with my second Taito fic and guess what? It isn't a lemon! ::gasp!:: I hope nobody has already taken this idea…I haven't read all that many Taichi/Yamato fictions, so I guess it's possible that someone has already written something like this. I'm thinking about including some Daiken in later chapters, but it's up to you! R&R, onegai!**  
  
Disclaimer: You've all heard it before, the Eye of Aurora doesn't own Digimon ^_~  
  
Note: This story takes place 7 years after the Season 2 finale. Taichi and Yamato have gone off to separate colleges and since haven't maintained contact…  
  
****  
  
~ Late March ~  
  
  
  
  
I distinctly remember…  
  
That sloppy mound of russet-brown hair, those huge friendly eyes, and the trademark headband and goggles…  
  
I wonder how he's doing? How long has it been…three years, I'd guess. I left for college before he did, and before that, I was so busy with my music career, and Tai, well…he continued with soccer throughout our last years of high school…  
  
I can't believe it's been three years since I last saw him…and it seems only a short while ago I was rejecting his invitations to hang out because I didn't have time with my hectic rehearsal schedule. Time flies, doesn't it?  
  
  
  
Yamato sat glumly at the computer desk in his room, staring lazily at the glowing screen. He studied the tiny pictures neatly arranged on the Desktop; his deep blue eyes falling on the Internet icon in the corner. Hesitantly, he double-clicked the icon and logged in, waiting for a connection.   
  
'It's been a while since I've used the Internet other than for research projects…' He noticed the large number of random e-mails showed up in his Mailbox, mostly junk mail or stupid forwarded jokes from his friends at school. Uninterested, Yamato scanned the various letters, secretly searching…  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Among the dozens of e-mails, Yamato came across an oddly familiar address…  
  
"…Taichi."  
  
He hadn't heard anything from Tai since they had parted. Yamato gazed softly at the screen as he opened the file, impatiently waiting to read its contents. Focusing intently, he read the mail quietly to himself, his heart increasing in rhythm…  
  
'Hey Matt, it's me. I'm sorry I haven't written you in so long, school hasn't been treating me real nice, but that's not much of an excuse. Listen, I don't know about you, but schools off here for a couple weeks for spring vacation, and I was wondering if maybe I could come see you. It's been a while, I know, but lately, I've been thinking about you a lot, and I thought it might be nice to visit. I still have the directions on how to get there, you gave them to me before you left…If you're busy with school, I understand, write me back? Arigatou. Ja ne!  
  
Taichi Yagami'  
  
  
I breathed in heavily, unbelieving at first. Taichi? MY Tai? Could he really want to come see me? Our break schedules are the same…I should e-mail him back, and tell him that he can visit.   
  
Argh, why do I feel so feathery all the sudden? He'd be staying here with me (Thank God I had enough money to afford an apartment…I'd be forced to have a roommate if I stayed in the dorms…) I'd be alone with Taichi Yagami without any distractions!   
  
With anticipated glory, Matt eagerly replied to the e-mail…  
  
'Tai, wow, it HAS been a long time! Thanks for the letter…and I also have a few weeks off from school, so it would be great if you could hang out with me for a while. I have nothing planned, so stay as long as you'd like. We won't have to worry about annoying roomies either! You know where the building is. I'll see you soon.   
  
Yamato-kun'  
  
  
****  
Tsuzuku…  
  
  
End of Prologue! If I get enough reviews, I shall continue! I already have it all in mind, so I won't take forever getting it done. Please excuse any punctual/ grammar errors! Sorry the beginning is so short, but obviously, the next parts will be much longer ^_^ Arigatou! Feedback, onegai!  



	2. Part One

****  
Lasting Days- Part One  
By Eye of Aurora  
****  
  
**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your fabulous reviews! I feel so…so special! ^_^ Here's the next part you all have been so anxiously awaiting! "…………" Hehe…hehe…-_-;; Anyway, part one everyone!**  
  
****  
  
Morning…the brilliant sun of Japan shone proudly its beams of neon rays, flooding Yamato's bedroom with tranquil shades of stellar light. Squinting at the intruding brightness, Yamato opened his eyes, gazing out the bedroom balcony window at the illuminated skyline horizon.   
  
He couldn't help but notice the slight stirring of anxiousness tugging at the pit of his stomach. The previous evening, Matt had received an e-mail from Tai informing him that he was taking the subway from Tokyo up to Akita where Yamato was living. Matt had offered to meet him at the subway station but Taichi refused and stated he was going to walk straight to the apartment building. There was a moment when the blond boy blushed, knowing well that Taichi was going out of his way to save Matt an extra trip.   
  
'Tai…you're too kind…' he said to himself.  
  
Sitting up lazily in his bed, Matt rubbed his eyes, blinking away the last remains of sleep. Today was special; Taichi was coming to see him.  
  
Padding sluggishly toward the bathroom, Matt started the shower, preparing for his friend's arrival.   
  
****  
  
Taichi sighed with increasing impatience. Small crowds of people occupied the subway car he had been traveling in for several hours. Most were checking their watches and clutching their briefcases or book bags tightly against their lap, keenly awaiting their stop.   
  
Outfitted with an overstuffed duffel bag, Tai stared out the window at the unfamiliar city of Akita, watching the various buildings whip by as the subway sped along its track.  
  
The boy ran his fingers through his shortened brown hair, noticing it had grown since he last cut it. He remembered how Matt had the perfect head of hair…  
  
'It's alright, Tai…you'll see him soon.'  
  
****  
  
  
'Any moment now,' I realized, pacing through my apartment nervously. My anticipation was growing by the second, and for a minute I thought I was going to throw up. 'Years! Literally! I haven't seen him…or even spoken with him! I wonder how he's been…if he found a girlfriend…or boyfriend…'  
  
My train of reflection was lost when I heard knocking at the door. He was here, he had come. So many thoughts raced through my scrambled head at once, and all I could do was move subconsciously toward the front entrance, knowing well that Tai would be standing outside my door…  
  
****   
  
Sorry that's so short! Part Three will be up tomorrow! (it is July 5th) See ya then!  



	3. Part Two

****  
Lasting Days- Part Two  
By Eye of Aurora  
****  
  
* I meant to say Part Two for this chapter, not three ^^;;; oops! Here you go! Oh yes, and I'm thinking about making a lemon chapter later, so if anybody likes the idea of a side-line lemon part, just tell me in your reviews! Thanks! Sorry the other parts were so short! The next parts will be longer, I promise! ;) *  
  
  
****  
  
  
Tai felt his stomach knot in excited nervousness, and knocked almost timidly, feeling a strangled sense of eagerness as he stood in front of Matt's apartment. His duffel hung loosely from his shoulder, stuffed clumsily with random shirts and shorts, too many pairs of clean boxers, some unmatched socks, various hair care products that took up half the bag, a headband that he never left anywhere without, unsystematic hygiene objects that he was reluctant to take, (he thought he could have always used Matt's stuff but then the thought dawned on him that that might be rude…especially if you're a guest…) a huge novel that he could hardly understand and last but not least, his digivice. (Uh…just in case!)  
  
Stepping back, Tai waited. Listening carefully, he heard the slight sound of footsteps and the turning of the doorknob. Taichi breathed in harshly as the door was swung open…  
  
****  
  
'He's here! Tai is outside my apartment right at this very moment…' I could hardly stand, my knees began to weaken and my feet refused to cooperate. Oddly enough, I made it to the front hallway without falling on my face.   
  
I inhaled deeply, and with a shaky hand, I opened the door.  
  
There he stood; Taichi Yagami. He was stunning. His eyes met mine the second the door was out of the way, and I couldn't help but stare in awe at the Tai I had never seen before. He was tall, much taller then what I remember, I would have easily estimated six foot or more. His body was amazing; I noticed how lean and slender he had remained, but wonderfully built and sculpted. 'Soccer does wonders to a guy's body,' I thought, still dazzled by the twenty-one year old man standing in front of me. His face, of course, was the first thing I saw; as always, purely handsome and friendly. The careless mounds of brunette hair continued to grace his features, although it was cut shorter and seemed less 'big', it was still recognizable. Tai had developed an innocently mature facial structure, and his huge brown eyes reflected fondness and amity.  
  
He was just as beautiful as he was when I left him.   
  
****  
  
'Yamato…'  
  
I struggled to calm the restless pounding of my heart. Yamato opened the door and stood deftly in front of me. He was gorgeous. The guy had grown about six inches or more and had definitely gained some muscle. I remembered him being a skinny, pale boy with a lone-wolf attitude, but the Matt I saw before me caused me to forget my memories of his former appearance. The guy had grace and sensuality; I noticed how his hair had remained that ever-lasting golden blond, and it hung loosely over his face in stylish modesty. Although he was still fair-skinned, I could tell a tan had settled in to tame the pale color and as always, Matt's beautiful blue eyes remained locked in thought.   
  
I couldn't help blushing, but I smiled tenderly at him, looking over his lovely face and manly physic. I took a step closer, and without a word of greeting, I dropped my bag to the floor and brought Matt into my arms, hugging him tightly with all I had.   
  
****  
  
  
Yamato gasped, startled by Taichi's sudden movement. Yamato had never been the type for tender, heart-felt hugs, but he immediately surrendered to his friends loving embrace, and found himself wrapping his arms around the other boy in a bear hug of salutation.   
  
Backing away to look over the dark-haired boy again, Matt smiled, his eyes full of unspoken emotion.   
  
"Tai, you look great."  
  
Taichi chuckled, his cheeks colored with a pale shade of crimson. "And you, Yama, aren't lookin' too bad yourself."   
  
"Thanks, pal." Matt stepped back, motioning for Tai to enter. "Man, it's been too damn long."  
  
Taichi shouldered his bag and walked forward through the doorway, glancing around Matt's apartment. "Wow, you're sure living better than I am. This is a nice place."  
  
Matt grinned, "Yeah I was lucky I could afford my own apartment, I can't stand the dorms."  
  
Tai nodded in agreement, "I know it. My roommate doesn't stop masturbating. Every night all I hear is his constant moaning and the sound of ruffling sheets, not to mention the fact that he's always sneaking his slutty girlfriends over… I'm so glad I got away from him for a while. "  
  
"Tough break, ol' buddy," Yamato replied, giving the other boy a pat on the back, "Well I can assure you I won't invite any nasty girls over to harass you, I promise." Yamato smirked at Tai, who giggled adorably.   
  
'Not that I would invite girls over anyway…' he said to himself. "Anyway, are you hungry? I can make you something to eat."  
  
"Wow, Yama can cook? I remember you tried to make stir-fry when we were thirteen. Your dad had to call the fire department…"  
  
"Till this day, I still refuse to make stir-fry…"  
  
Taichi laughed, "Well, if you really can cook, I am pretty hungry, stupid subway…I should have taken a plane. At least they feed you."  
  
Yamato guided Tai toward the kitchen, chuckling quietly. "Alright, Tai-chan, what can I get for you?"  
  
"A steak."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"How about a cheeseburger?" Taichi's eyes sparkled.   
  
"American food?"  
  
"Just kidding…"  
  
Yamato rummaged through various cabinets and shuffled around in the refrigerator. "Um…maybe I should have gone grocery shopping before you came…all I have is ramen…"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I think I can survive on noodles." Tai seated himself and casually propped his feet up on the table. As Yamato busily poured some ramen noodles into a pot on the oven, he turned around to glance at the russet-haired boy.  
  
"Oh that's right, Taichi, make yourself right at home!"  
  
"Of course. As long as I'm here, this is my home too." Taichi gave Matt a huge cheeky grin.  
  
"Yeah, if you help me pay the rent." Yamato playfully tossed a dishrag at his friends' head.   
  
"Baka."  
  
Matt laughed, "Your food will be ready in a minute…"  
  
  
****  
  
"…and this is my room,"  
  
Yama gave me the grand tour of his splendid apartment, the kitchen, the living room, his study and even the bathroom. Throughout all the rooms, I noticed there was only one bed.  
  
"I am thoroughly impressed, Yama-chan. I'm so jealous."  
  
Yamato blushed and chortled meekly.   
  
I exited his bedchamber and walked toward the living room that was located by the front door and set my bag down on the couch. Matt followed.   
  
"Taichi…"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I really did miss you…"  
  
I smiled, almost surprised by his sudden gentle tone. "I missed you too, Yama." Then, to my mortal astonishment, he pulled me into his arms again. 'It's not everyday Yamato Ishida hugs you for no reason…' I said to myself as I felt his warm embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry we didn't get to hang out a lot before…I was so busy with my music…"  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, that was in the past. What's important is that we're together now, ne?"  
  
Yama nodded into my shoulder and backed away slightly, our gazes locking. Blue eyes met brown eyes.  
  
My heart pounded, my pulse quickened, and my lips opened to speak, but my brain and mouth seemed momentarily dysfunctional. The same must have happened to Matt, because we both pulled away, blushing furiously.   
  
I couldn't decide what to feel…but there was definitely…I don't know…an attraction? Sparks?   
  
I realized then I felt something for Matt…possibly stronger than a friendship. Was I…leaving the boundaries of heterosexuality?!   
  
Maybe…  
  
****  
  
Tsuzuku…  
  
****  
  
* Oi, readers! End of Part Two. Part Three shall be out in no time. Questions? Comments? You know what to do ^_^ Thanks for all the fabulous, inspiring reviews! I'm so sorry this chapter took more than a day…but…but…I was working on my GW fic! ;( Gomen…forgive me, onegai? Anyway, tell me what you think of a lemon chapter, because the Eye of Aurora is your everyday perverted hentai-type who absolutely loves lemon ^^;; But please forgive any past or future format, grammar or spelling mistakes. We can all handle imperfection, I suppose…I always screw up with the format. The next couple parts are with Taichi-darling and Yama-chan romance! Fun! Stay tuned for Part Three of Lasting Days. Ja ne! *  



	4. Part Three

****  
Lasting Days- Part Three  
By Eye of Aurora  
****  
  
* Part Three everyone. Beware of the yaoi romance coming up! (Hehe…right now…just for the fun of it I'm listening to a Star Wars midi…it sounds so…so…victorious! Gotta love Star Wars...) ::is totally off the subject of Digimon:: -_-;;; You all must have found about my Luke Skywalker fetish! I'm so embarrassed! Back to the Taito fic…*  
  
****   
  
'Oh Taichi…'  
  
I gasped slightly, breathing in heavily, startled by my own actions. It felt so…soothing…so warm to be in his arms. For a moment…my heart skipped a beat and the butterflies fluttered restlessly in my stomach. I felt dizzy…  
  
****  
  
Nightfall silently approached, casting the shadow of darkness over Akita city.   
  
Taichi yawned lazily, rising from his seat on the couch and stretched, snatching the remote control from the coffee table and clicked the television off.   
  
"Oh man, I'm tired."  
  
Yamato yawned as well, rubbing his eyes drowsily. He froze in mid-yawn as he suddenly realized that Tai didn't have anywhere to sleep…  
  
He turned around abruptly to face Taichi only to see him pulling his shirt over his head. He managed to remain unfazed despite the fact that his pants suddenly seemed a tad too tight…  
  
Tai quickly removed his baggy denim shorts and began fishing through his duffel on the floor next to the couch for a toothbrush. Yamato stared in lustful admiration at the perfect tanned figure in from of him, watching every sculpted muscle flex with each of Taichi's movements. Blushing furiously, he saw Tai flash him a goofy smile as he walked towards the bathroom carrying what looked like a small over-night hygiene bag.  
  
Yamato's eyes followed the dark-haired boy into the bathroom, hearing the sink faucet turn on and the sound of Taichi gargling.   
  
Yamato clenched his teeth, desperately willing his erection to go away.  
  
****  
  
'I never would have guessed that Taichi without a shirt on would give me such a raging hard-on. I'd known the guy forever, and here I was, utterly turned-on by another man. Normally, it would have only taken me a second to feel completely ashamed and humiliated, but there was definitely something about the new Taichi that got me going. And as much as I hated to admit it, Taichi was gorgeous…'  
  
A moment later, Tai stepped out of the bathroom, still only wearing dark red boxers. He grinned and yawned again.   
  
"I'm exhausted, you have a blanket I can borrow?" He sat down nonchalantly on the couch.  
  
' A blanket?'  
  
"Oh yeah, lemme get ya one."   
  
I yanked open the hall closet and found a cozy afghan. Tossing it over the couch, I couldn't help but smile as I watched Taichi cuddle up underneath it.   
  
"Thanks, pal," he replied, lying down comfortably.   
  
"If you need anything, just help yourself. G'night Tai-chan."  
  
'I've been calling him that a lot…I wonder why he hasn't gotten mad…'  
  
****  
  
'Yama's been calling me that a lot…wonder why it doesn't bother me…'  
  
"See ya in the morning, Yama," I said quietly, and what seemed like only minutes, I was asleep.  
  
****  
  
Pulling off my clothing idly, I used the bathroom briefly to wash my face and brush my teeth, thinking about the day.  
  
I felt light-hearted and gleeful, knowing my long lost friend was is the living room sleeping on the couch. It was a nice feeling…a happy feeling, and I'd get to experience it for another week or so.   
  
'Taichi…I'm so glad you're here…'  
  
Sighing contently, I hit the light switch and hopped into bed, gradually falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.   
  
  
****  
  
  
Yamato swallowed hard, squinting against the bright sun-kissed rays of morning. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and blinking away the remains of sleep. Tossing the covers off of his legs, he stood unstably and walked blankly into the bathroom.   
  
"Yama!!!" Taichi yelled from the kitchen, "I can hear you peeing!!!"  
  
"Baka…" he muttered, tucking himself back into his shorts and flushing the toilet. He frowned slightly as he heard pots and pans banging around. He could smell something cooking…  
  
Ambling into the kitchen, Yamato held back the urge to laugh as he spotted Taichi clumsily pouring what appeared to be pancake mix into an over-greased pan. A pot on the stove was already boiling, but the dark-haired boy didn't seem to notice.   
  
'Taichi looks ridiculous in that apron…' Yamato thought, hiding a smile.  
  
"Good morning, darling!" Tai chirped, grinning like an idiot. "You look beautiful!"  
  
Matt stared at the microwave next to him to see his reflection in the glass door. He looked like a monster.   
  
"Thank you, dearest!" he said in the same cheerful tone that Tai was using. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm making us breakfast! Doesn't it look wonderful?"  
  
Yamato said nothing, seeing the batch of half-torched pancakes on a plate next to the stove. "Tai, let me help you," Matt offered, approaching the sizzling pan of goopy grease.  
  
"No it's alright, I've got it---SHIT!" The brunette boy swore loudly, clutching his fingers.   
  
Matt rushed towards his friend. "You baka, you're supposed to use a spatula to flip them!"  
  
Taichi chuckled and blushed, "Oops…"  
  
Yama lead the dark-haired boy over to the sink and turned the faucet to cold. Taking Taichi's hand, Matt guided it under the flow of cool water, gently rubbing a finger over the burned redness.  
  
The only sound that could be heard was the running faucet…  
  
Taichi flushed deeply, turning to look at Matt, concern gracing his angelically devilish features. Yamato seemed so busy tending to Tai's burned fingers that he didn't notice the boy staring at him longingly…  
  
Yamato looked up, his eyes meeting Taichi's. "Does that feel better…?"  
  
"Yes…thank you…" Tai replied softly, feeling his heart beat speed up ever so slightly…  
  
****  
Tsuzuku…  
****  
  
* Part Four will be up in a few days. Don't forget to read and review my other stories! Thanks you guys, you're the greatest! Ja, matta ne! *  
  
PS! I would really like suggestions for new stories, ideas, ANYTHING! I'm trying my best not develope writers block and I've been lucky enough not to have gotton cursed with it yet ;) Questions? Comments? Review! Or even e-mail me at Slut_Bunny0102@hotmail.com (lol inside joke with Ivy and Paul! I'm not really slutbunny!) or Severed Twilight@aol.com ;) Thanks guys 


	5. Part Four

****  
Lasting Days- Part Three  
By Eye of Aurora  
****  
THIS CHAPTER IS OVER 5,000 WORDS! (GRINS WITH DELIGHT)  
  
* Sorry about the wait…o.0 but we just moved to NJ from Michigan, so the computer wasn't hooked up for a few days, AND as you all know FF.N has been kind of poopy lately…but I'm trying to keep up! This is the first time I've started writing two fics at one time, so I'll be a little slower getting new chapters up. Anyway, I'm still waiting to hear if anybody wants a lemon part! Taichi and Yama…making love…right before our eager eyes! *licks lips* eeh….yeah…in the story -_-;;; But the romance is building! Taito forever!!! R&R *  
  
* Standard disclaimer applied to this chapter, the next chapters and all the previous chapters…trust me, I never claimed I owned Digimon, and like everyone else says, I'm not makin' any money off of this lil' story. If I was…I'd be spending all my cash as fast as I could on anime and perverted doujinshi's and male strippers---naturally ^_^ *   
  
---Warning! This part includes some perversion! (Tai and Matt…*shakes head* what…perverts!) On my part and theirs! If you're easily disgusted or just plain prude, for God sakes, don't read it! Baka! ^_~ Also…minor Sora-bashing…I actually like Sora, but she isn't an implied homosexual male…so why would someone like me want her all over our 'Digital' men, right? Right? Yaoi Fangirls Have the Power! I believe…that someday…gay men…and yaoi fangirls will inherit the Earth…and everybody else can go screw themselves. Sounds like paradise, doesn't it? Oh yeah…and anime will flourish! Anime and gay men for everyone!---  
  
(Sorry -_-;;; I just watched Queer as Folk…and I'm still trying to get my heartbeat down to a normal pace and stop my nose from bleeding all over the freakin' keyboard. *grin*)  
  
****  
  
They ate in silence. Taichi's cooking was especially unappetizing, but Yamato gave him enough credit for his efforts and forced himself to swallow it all down and clean his plate…just for Tai…  
  
The dark-haired boy quickly gathered the plates and coffee mugs and placed them carefully in the sink along with various pairs of over-used chopsticks. The boy rinsed the dishes with careful gentleness, using an old ratty rag to wash each item. Yamato remained at the table for a moment, wondering what was making Taichi so…so quiet all of he sudden. He seemed nervously distracted; maybe he'd gone too far…aiding Taichi's scorched fingers considering the boy was probably very capable of doing that himself…  
  
Tai, with his back to Yamato who was still seated at the table off to his right, dried his hands in his white t-shirt and turned around abruptly to face the blond boy.  
  
"Hey Yamato-kun, is it alright if I use your shower?"  
  
Matt looked up, torn from his questioning thoughts. "Oh, yeah…go right on ahead, there's shampoo and towels and whatever else you need in the cabinet under the sink."  
  
Taichi offered a small grateful smile, "Thanks, Yama..." he replied. Giving a little wave, Tai fetched his bag from the living room and ambled down the short hallway to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
  
****  
  
Standing under the soothing stream of warm water, I caressed the sore redness of my burnt fingers, inhaling deeply at the thought of Yamato's concern. My mind kept returning to the image of his dangerously gorgeous face locked in an expression of concentration as he charily mended my diminutive wound, purely out of…what…kindness?   
  
Maybe…maybe even more…  
  
After lathering my hair with Yama's sweet-scented wild flowery shampoo and soaking my body with a feminine-looking bottled body wash, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror.   
  
//Hmm…//   
  
I couldn't help but admire my form from different angles, bluntly agreeing that I was muscular and well endowed.   
  
//Heh…I'll bet Yama-chan is too…//  
  
I blushed suddenly, and with embarrassment twisting itself into my face, I looked down, realizing the thoughts of Yama naked…in the shower…with me…were reaching other parts of my body besides my head…er…mind…  
  
//Oh…the perversion…//  
  
In a panic, I forced my…my…erection to cease, fearing that if I didn't make it go down that instant…it would stay with me for the rest of my stay at Yamato's place. Drying off, I stood in front of the sink, running one of my razors over the skin of my jawbone and using a damp washcloth, patted water onto my face. As I combed out my hair, tiny droplets of moisture splashing onto the glass of the mirror, I noticed something shimmer by the sink.   
  
It was a strand of Yama's hair.  
  
I raised it to the glowing bulbs above the mirror, studying it with odd interest. The golden blond strand almost sparkled, perfect as a blade of freshly watered grass.   
  
Yama always did have beautiful hair. Although the both of us took pride in its style, I wasn't exactly thrilled with the dull brown color I got stuck with.  
  
//Highlights are for those dorky American boys…//  
  
But…Yamato had such a wonderful head of iridescent tresses, like silk made of woven sun…  
  
****  
  
//I can't believe Taichi is using my shower…//  
  
Without much consideration about what I was thinking, I decided to steal the towel Tai used and never ever wash it as long as I lived.   
  
//Yama, you're such a fixated idiot…//  
  
I began grudgingly throwing my bed together as I waited to use the shower after Taichi, who seemed to be taking his good sweet time…  
  
//I'll bet…I'll bet he looks unbelievably stunningly beautifully enticing standing there…completely nude…under the warm water, with his thick hair matted to his forehead and soap suds slowly sliding down that gorgeous body…//  
  
I dropped one of my pillows on the floor and blushed, feeling the tinge of scarlet streak across my heated cheeks.  
  
//How could I stand there and think about my best friend like that? Was I…really that attracted to…HIM!?//  
  
My eyes began to inattentively scan the room as my mind raced. I felt hot, as if my apartment was on fire. When I heard the bathroom door open, all I could do was breath, noticing my heart rate automatically speed up. Taichi was getting to me…  
  
****  
  
Yamato quickly showered and retreated to the living room where he seated himself nervously on the couch, gazing jadedly at the blank television screen.   
  
"Hey Yama, what's wrong? You've been kind of quiet…"  
  
Matt blinked, startled to see Taichi sitting right next to him, "Quiet? Oh…well I'm just not that used to having company…it's pretty lonely when school isn't in session."  
  
Taichi smiled coyly, placing a hand on his friends' shoulder. "Well pal, you're stuck hanging out with me for a few days." He couldn't help but grin when Yamato suddenly turned to face him; his eye's searching the brunette's.  
  
"Taichi…"  
  
Tai raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"  
  
"I…"  
  
RING.   
  
"…"  
  
RING.  
  
Sighing, Yamato glared at the phone by the television. "I'll…get it," he muttered, standing and approaching the noisy telephone.  
  
"Moshi moshi."   
  
"Yama! Hey chump, whatcha up to!?"   
  
Matt almost cringed as he recognized his colleagues' obnoxiously loud voice chirping through the receiver.   
  
"Oh…hey Seki. What do you want?"  
  
The boy on the other end of the line gasped. "What a rude way to greet a friend! I was just calling to see if I could over tonight. You see, I got this great video…"  
  
"Seki…"  
  
"Called Babes on Ice…it's not like…a corny ice-skating thing they have in the Olympics, it has some really interesting scenes with chicks in the snow…"  
  
"I kind of have a friend over…"  
  
Seki gasped again. "Yama! Who are you sleeping with!? Minomi Hishuma isn't over there, is she? Because I know she was hitting on you last semester…"  
  
"No, no one of my friends from high school came to visit me from Tokyo, nothing like that."  
  
//You pervert…//  
  
The other boy was silent for a moment, "Is it a chick?"  
  
"No." Yamato snapped, looking over at Taichi who was still seated on the couch, gazing curiously at the taller boy as he rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"Well, if it's a guy he'll enjoy this video too!" Yamato could picture the grin on Seki's face. "Come on, don't be such a prude, you're the only one who has an apartment, and I'll just get caught with the tape if I watch it in the dorms…"  
  
Yamato sighed again, sounding obviously aggravated, "Fine, Seki, come over when ever you want…"  
  
Another gasp. "Great! I'll be there around nine! Nothing like watching porno in the dark, eh, Yama-kun?"  
  
"Oh, yes, that's right…see ya."  
  
CLICK.  
  
Taichi was about to stand when Yamato quickly seated himself next to him.   
  
"Who was that?" Taichi asked thoughtfully, scratching the back of his neck.   
  
"One of my friends from school, he's gonna come over later tonight to show us a…video."  
  
Tai gave a muffled laugh, "A video? Like…porno?"  
  
Matt nodded, an agitated expression plastered to his face. He noticed the slight disappointment in the dark-haired boys' eyes.  
  
****  
  
I looked out the window by the front door. Yama was behind me, seated silently on the couch.  
  
"It's a nice day…"  
  
"Hm? Oh, yes I agree…"  
  
"Wanna go for a walk Yama? We can go for coffee or lunch or something. It'll be fun! And we'll be back before your friend comes over…"  
  
I turned toward Yamato, giving him a pouty, pleading look. Smiling, he stood and shook his head. "Tai-chan, you're too cute."  
  
I caught myself before I could get mad, blushing softly at his new nickname for me. I heard him laugh as he removed his house slippers and pulled a pair of shoes and a hip-length black leather jacket out of the hall closet. Stealing his idea, I began shoving my feet into the sneakers I left by the couch while Yama waited for my by the now opened door.  
  
  
  
  
Yama led me into a tiny coffee shop several blocks from the apartment complex. It was a miniature building, complete with outdoor tables and the intoxicating aroma of fresh coffee beans.   
  
Sitting down casually at a table near a window, a waitress quickly approached us. Yamato ordered a simple cappuccino, oblivious to the waitress staring at him with frank hunger glowing in her eyes. I stifled a laugh, watching Matt's clueless expression as I quietly asked for decaf coffee with sugar. The waitress smiled flirtatiously and retreated behind the counter, swinging her voluptuous hips as she walked.   
  
//What a slut. Are all girls like that? Flirty and obnoxious? Thinking we're gonna stare at their huge asses and saggy breasts when they pass by? What is it with breasts and ass anyway? Maybe I'll find out when I watch that movie Yama's friend is gonna bring over later…//  
  
"Yamato…you're dense."  
  
Yama looked up, mortally surprised at my sudden insult. "Why is that?" I saw a hinted hurtfulness in his face.   
  
I giggled, "I meant, Yama…that waitress was checking you out."  
  
//Not that I can blame her…he looks amazing in that leather jacket…//  
  
He raised his elegant eyebrows. "Really? I didn't notice…" He strained his neck to peer over the counter across the restaurant. "Oh well, she doesn't interest me much…I'm surprised she wasn't looking at you instead."  
  
I gave him a timid, unbalanced smile, going red in the face as my mind decoded his obvious compliment. "Oh…hehe, thank you. But I know what you mean…I haven't been that attracted to girls lately as well…"  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I…'  
  
The waitress returned with our steaming beverages, giving Yama a lustful glance before turning away to another table.   
  
"…hm?" I took a small sip of my coffee.  
  
"I wanted to apologize…"  
  
"Huh?? For what??" I squinted.  
  
Yamato lowered his head, as if refusing to look me. He paused briefly, "…for taking Sora from you…"  
  
I gasped, choking on my heated drink and sputtering all over the tabletop. "For taking Sora away from me!? Huh? Dude, I totally forgot about that!" I chuckled, "Maybe she was kind of cute, but I never REALLY had feelings for her. We were friends…just like everybody in the group. Why would you bring that up? That must have been seven years ago!"  
  
The corners of Yama's mouth twitched before he brought the frothing mug to his lips. He swallowed hard, "I don't know…for some reason, I always thought you held a grudge against me for doing that…"  
  
Giggling, I patted some napkins on the droplets of dark liquid I'd sprayed onto the oaken tabletop. "And how long did you guys last? A few weeks? If that? Hehe…Yama, don't worry about it! You were always my best friend, even if Sora chose you over me. I was disappointed for maybe...an hour?"  
  
Yamato sniggered, scrunching his face, "Yeah…"  
  
"So, I take it you don't have a girlfriend or anything."  
  
Matt narrowed his eyes at me. "A girlfriend?" He took a long sip of his cappuccino, setting down the empty mug.   
  
Before I could say another word, that damn waitress waddled up to us again and immediately asked if we wanted refills. Taking in on her offer, we allowed her bring us more drinks.   
  
I leaned in, "She really must think you're hot acting all slave-like…either that or she's trying to get you in bed," I whispered, grinning mockingly.   
  
"Oh! Did I tell you about Takeru?" I could see Yama didn't want to talk about girls by the way he altered the subject so swiftly.  
  
"Hey! Good ol' TK, what's he up to nowadays?"  
  
"Actually, he called me about a month ago informing me that he's bisexual."  
  
"Really!? I thought he and Hikari were still dating off and on."  
  
"That's what I thought too, but Kari and TK are just kind of…friends now. Ken and Daisuke are together, and that triggered Takeru's epiphany of being bi."   
  
I gazed at the blackness of my coffee, "Wow, that's kind of cool…surprising, but cool."  
  
"It's comforting to know that you're not one of those freaky homophobes, Taichi."  
  
I blinked, "Why is that? Are you bisexual?"  
  
Yamato inhaled harshly, his lips gently parted. I could see the slight confused expression molding itself onto his face. "Me…Bisexual? Hmm…actually…"  
  
"Hey fellas, here's your refills, sorry I took so long..." the waitress turned on her heels to prance away exuberantly, calculating each shift of her curved hips carefully, trying to draw the male eye towards her flaunted feminine contours.   
  
I sighed, sending an irritated glare in the direction of the bothersome waitress. "Gee, she ALWAYS seems to interrupt us. I'd rather get my friggin' coffee myself." I muttered, using my finger to trace little patterns on the tabletop. "About what we were saying…"  
  
Yamato fidgeted with the hemming of the black leather, his lush flaxen hair gracefully falling partially over his almost sullen face. "Taichi? If I told you I was bisexual, or maybe even flat-out gay…you wouldn't think any less of me right?"  
  
I looked up, my eyes coming into perfect contact with those sky blue orbs studying me from across the table. "Yama…of course not…I'm beginning to feel to exact same way. Girls just…they don't do it for me anymore."  
  
"Exactly, I haven't felt emotionally or even physically attracted to a girl in probably several years. But unfortunately…that means less sex, less dating, less flirting. Actually, unless I pair up with another guy, that means no sex for me."  
  
I hesitated before responding. "Have you?"  
  
He raised a delicate eyebrow. "Have I what?"  
  
I felt the evident blush creep over my cheeks. "Had sex."  
  
"With what? A man?"  
  
"Male or female."  
  
He paused, lowering his voice, careful not to let anybody hear what he was about to say. "Truthfully…"  
  
I nodded, encouraging him to continue.   
  
He dropped his head. "I had sex with Sora…"  
  
"……"  
  
I felt a fog of both shock and disgust cloud my vision. "You…you…WHAT!?"  
  
Suddenly, I noticed a playfully grin spread across his face, the apparent falsehood twinkling in his comical eyes. "Taichi…I was kidding…"  
  
"…Oh…" The jealous anger that had built up only a second before slowly died down, calming the coil of alarm that claimed my clenching stomach muscles.  
  
Yamato chuckled lightly, struggling not to burst out in buoyant, jovial laughter. I guessed he'd saw the glimmer of pain lingering in the relieved expression I held, and he waved a hand innocently. "I'm sorry I scared you." He smiled sweetly, "I had to say that…it just totally defied everything we've been talking about. Now that I think…intercourse…with Sora…would disgust me. She's so…feminine."  
  
"I agree. She goes to the same university as I do and she's in all these 'womanly' classes. I think she might be a lesbian…"  
  
"Now that I consider it…Mimi and Sora would make a great couple. I heard Mimi moved back from American last year. "  
  
"Yeah, she did! She goes to the college just outside of Tokyo.  
  
"Anyway…about me having sex…"  
  
I laughed quietly, "That sounds funny…"  
  
"I'm still a virgin," he said simply, as if it were nothing that he was admitting the personal/sexual details of his life. He seemed perfectly comfortable with telling me all this…  
  
I stopped short, dazed. "…You are?"  
  
Yama tilted his head sharply, his neck cracking loudly. "Yeah, why, did you expect me to grow into some pimpish manwhore?"  
  
I nibbled on a fingernail. "Not exactly…but since you're so…good-looking…" I paused again, realizing my rounded confession. Looking directing at Yamato, I observed the faint touch of pink coloring his smooth, pale cheeks.   
  
//He's adorable when he blushes…//  
  
"Wow, thank you, Tai-chan." He smiled sincerely, a handsome dimple forming on either side of his mouth. I caught myself again from angering at the cutesy pet name.   
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
His face radiated such eagerness and interest that I felt my own face heat with bashfulness. "Have YOU ever had sex?"  
  
I shook my head coyly, "No, I haven't had a real mutual-love-and-devoted relationship before, and it seems more logical to save yourself for when you're really in love, right Yama?"  
  
He winked charmingly, "Right, Taichi. I missed talking to you like this, it's…very emotionally soothing and comforting."  
  
"I know, Yama, I missed being able to talk to you too…I missed it horribly…"  
  
We were silent after that; both reading each other's minds. Equally feeling the powerful magnetic energy that slowly seemed to bind us and bring us together. Two lost schoolboys, wondering aimlessly on the cluttered streets of Japanese cities, brought together again by one simple e-mail. I felt my heart begin to pump faster (again…), gradually increasing in speed as I caught several secret glimpses of the beautiful blond sitting across from me…in a little coffee shop a few blocks down from his modest apartment…  
  
//Must be fate…//  
  
**** (WARNING-this segment contains graphic descriptions and tastelessness on Seki's part. Remember…they are about to watch a porno, that should tell you something!)  
  
Yamato glared at the clock on the VCR that glowed brightly in the gradually dimming room.   
  
//Seki will be here any moment…//  
  
He sighed, Taichi was seated next to him on the sofa with the remote in hand, flipping blankly through the broad selection of tedious, mind-numbing channels.   
  
It wasn't that Yamato disliked Seki. He was a nice enough guy, but he was so typical; girl-obsessed, booty chasing, dense and easily aroused. He was close to Yamato's age, attending the same university. They met their freshman year of college, just like the rest of the guys that hung around each other, all similar to an extent. It wasn't long until Matt almost regretted commuting, because suddenly all his school pals wanted to come over and chill out in his apartment. Yamato never really a big fan of frat parties or going clubbing or even casual 'round-the-house drinking. None of his friends were nearly as cool and understanding as Taichi…For example, it he EVER mentioned a word of homosexuality to the guys, they would probably hurl, proving what archetypal immature little boys they truly were, and ridicule and outcast him for the rest of his school days.  
  
Taichi would never do that…  
  
//9:07…any minute, it would be unusual for a compulsive hentai like Seki to be late for such an event…//  
  
Yamato jumped at the sound of hard, unruly knocking. Standing up idly, Matt sauntered to the door, swinging it open to meet the grinning face of Seki Kiroshimu.   
  
"Oi, Yamato-kun! How ya doin'???"  
  
Taichi appeared next to Matt, staring over his shoulder to study the alleged pervert holding a videotape rudely in front of Yama's sour face.  
  
Seki was a little shorter than Yamato, with a muddled mound of thin, black hair, a medium-sized figure, lightly tanned skin and big green eyes that sparkled with tainted mischief. Taichi nibbled on his bottom lip, agreeing that Yamato's classmate wasn't too bad looking. He was actually quite handsome, but did not approach the blond boys' knee-weakening beauty.   
  
Seki cocked his head to look at Taichi. "Hey man, you must be Yama's friend! Good to meet you! Name's Seki."  
  
Taichi nodded, not bothering to shake hands…fearing where his might have been… "I'm Taichi. Yama and I used to go to school together in Tokyo."  
  
//Oh my gosh, he totally reminds me of my 'masturbating roommate', Souji… Wonder what that sicko is doing now…actually…I don't wanna know…//  
  
Seki pushed his way in and closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath, "Ah, yes, my favorite place to be."  
  
Yamato almost smirked, "Get your lips off my ass, Kiroshimu, I know you'd rather be at a strip club any day. The only reason you're here is so you can watch your precious porno without being at the risk of getting caught. "  
  
The raven-haired boy looked shocked. "Why Yama-kun, what do you mean? We've been pals for over a year now. Just because you're the only one with his own apartment doesn't mean I'd…USE you!" He seemed to be trailing off.  
  
Matt sighed, agitated, "We've already gone through this, Seki, I refuse to let you move in with me."  
  
Seki threw his arms up in frustration, "Oh come on, Yama, don't think I came all the way over here just to beg you for shelter again! I already have a dorm…with thin walls…and dudes on every side of me...and the chicks all the way on the other side of campus…"  
  
"Seki…"  
  
He looked serious for a moment, "Yama, it's fine, I respect you're need for privacy. I understand." He then gave a sudden air of gleefulness and excitement. "Now lets watch the movie, shall we???"  
  
****  
  
I sat down on the couch next to Taichi who remained ever calm and reserved. Seki lowered himself to his knees by the average sized television and studied the VCR beneath it. Flipping the TV on, he took a seat in front of the couch, remote in hand.   
  
"Alright, guys, lets get started!" I could see from behind him that he was grinning ear to ear.   
  
The screen flickered, followed by several warnings. The film must have been really filthy…because almost five captions appeared, cautioning viewers about extreme sexual content , explicit, graphic scenes, and 'adult' language. Seki chuckled at this, finding it humorous that he was about to watch something so entirely disgusting that the first ten minutes of the tape consisted of admonition.   
  
After several moments, it began. I couldn't help but let my mind drift, not paying much attention to the film. I turned my head to Taichi, seeing he wasn't really watching it either, but rather gazing in the general direction of the television (for Seki's sake) with a pleasantly thoughtful expression plastered to his gentle, yielding face.  
  
While the raven-haired boy at my feet stared lustfully at the screen, making sullied statements here and there, I reflected upon the two days Taichi and I had been together…  
  
I remembered how kind and indulgent he acted during our discussion about male homosexuality and bisexuality at the coffee shop earlier. I remembered his nervous, sullen expression when I tending to his burnt fingers. I remembered the juvenile, yet wonderfully adult and beautiful appearance he held when I watched him curl up on the couch the night before. I remembered…  
  
"Yo, Yama, pay attention!"  
  
I was startled from my thinking, Seki's voice cutting insolently through my train of thought. I looked down at him, his focus still on the screen.   
  
To humor the poor, sexually deprived, twenty-one year old baka in front of me, I raised my eyes to the television, the scene I just happened to catch making me nauseous; there was a woman with unbelievably massive breasts laying on her stomach in what appeared to be a mountain cabin, the snow outside the window could be seen blustering wildly in a hoary blizzard. The woman had cheap-looking, tatty bleached hair; she was near a stone fireplace surrounded by another woman and a man who were both as naked as she was. That wasn't, however, the worst part…it was what they were doing to each other…The man was behind her, gripping her hips tightly, thrusting into her like no tomorrow, and the other woman was sitting in front of the bleach blond chick, her legs spread wide before the other girls' face, and she was being…being…  
  
"Oh my fucking God," I heard Taichi murmur. I wanted to sigh with relief that he had spoken, thankfully tearing my mind away from the gruesome sight playing out on the TV along with a noisy orchestra of dissipated, violent groans.   
  
Seki scooted forward, "I know, isn't it great?"   
  
The brunette boy next to me glared at the back of his head, utterly sickened.   
  
"Oh! See that girl on the right? She was in 'Whores of Hiroshima.'"  
  
Taichi groaned, "Oh yeah…I didn't see that one…" his tone was thick with sarcasm, but Seki didn't seem to notice. The scene switched to a frosty snow bank were another girl with nasty, fake neon yellow hair and huge hooters was masturbating with an ice-skate…  
  
//Shit, how revoltingly random…an ice-skate of all things…Hell maybe a snow fox will come along…we'll see what she'd do to a undomesticated animal…Scary thought…//  
  
Tai leaned over, keeping his voice low enough for only me to hear, "I'm not getting off on this…are you?"   
  
"God, not at all…" I whispered back, shaking my head in abhorrence, "Seki seems to love it…"  
  
Taichi narrowed his eyes at the back of the other boys' head, the bluish tint of his black hair shining in the harsh glow of the television that was our only source of light in the darkened room. I almost gasped when I saw Seki heedlessly edging his hand closer to the soft bulge in his loose khakis.   
  
//Oh shit, he's actually gonna whack off right here in front of us! Like it's nothing! Does the rest of the gang do this, too? He has no pride! No manners! And absolutely no taste in movies! Why do I even bother hanging out with him? He's a stereotypical pig! Taichi isn't like that at all…and he even has a friend like Seki…that's right, his chicken chokin' roomie! I feel his pain…//  
  
I grimaced; mimicking the face Taichi was making that seemed identical to mine.   
  
//He must have noticed too…//  
  
"God, you guys, I'm so horny…this movie is really getting to me! Hey, we should invite Minomi over…or her hot friend…whats-her-name…Ishira or something…"  
  
I closed my eyes, "Glad to see SOMEBODY is getting aroused over this shit…" I grumbled sardonically, mostly to myself, emphasizing the 'somebody.' Seki ignored my trifling insulting comment and continued to gawk in awe at the everlasting, hardcore pornography.   
  
//I can't help but feel pity for these woman…there whole lives revolving around showing their unattractive feminine bodies to the world in hopes of turning on the perverts and grossing out us gay guys. Wait…did I just refer to myself as a gay guy?//  
  
I lost expression, my facial muscles loosening to a slight wilt over my cheekbones. My skin felt hot, a searing warmth overtaking my inner epidermis. I noticed a trivial sheen of sweat loiter on my forehead. I twisted my neck to glance at Tai, wondering if he was feeling the same as I was at that very moment. He appeared so collected; even with the nausea I was positive was plaguing his stomach as well as mine.  
  
//Almost serene...//  
  
The movie went on, Seki persistently rubbed at his gradually hardening cock, and I…I just stared. Stared at the boy next to me…the man, the feelings I had for him growing with each soft blink of his pretty brown eyes. I inhaled quietly; trying to keep my trembling breathes a secret, refusing to allow the other males in the room to be become aware of my impulsive tension. I had to admit it…to myself and soon, to him; I was gay…and I wasn't ashamed of it…not at all…  
  
I almost jumped when Tai turned his head to look at me in a fluent, graceful motion, probably sensing my eyes on him, and our gazes met in an awe-inspiring fashion. I could see that his cushiony lips were slightly parted, and that there was a beautiful pain, an adorable confusion flashing in his chaste orbs of deep bronze. His emotions swirled visibly in an indistinguishable breeze, merging, mixing with mine, fluttering in the small space between us. For a moment, nothing mattered, not the shadowy living room, not the disgusting movie, not even Seki…  
  
All I could see was Taichi…my Taichi…  
  
Realizing we had somehow managed to keep temporarily consistent eye contact, we both turned away, ripping the compelling gaze in two. I stared unseeing at the screen, knowing Tai was doing the same. My skin felt as if it were on fire, my heart was racing, and my hands were quivering. I could feel the furious blush ripen my already pink cheeks.   
  
It was then…a stitch in the smallest measurement of time, when I felt something touch my hand. I turned my head coolly, struggling to keep control. I was almost expecting to see Seki's penis, but instead, to my embarrassment and delight, I saw Taichi's hand, his soft, uncalloused fingers diffidently entwining themselves with mine. It was so warm, so comforting, and so surprising as my mind leisurely registered Taichi's abrupt, confident actions. Hesitantly, I rotated my wrist, my palm meeting his, ignoring the damp perspiration forming in the creases. I noted his long, nimble digits caressing my knuckles, slightly squeezing, meshing our hands together. The premises faded, disappearing along with everything else in my line of site, and I felt as if I was floating on a nostalgic cloud of blissful sentiment. Was I…in love…?  
  
****  
  
HAHAHAHA! End of Part Threeeee!!! I'm sooooo evil! I made the cliffhanger just for you! ^_^ Sorry I wrote with such filth contaminating my story, but it was too tempting…lol o.0 As badly as I want to write a lemon chapter, I might just have to pass on that. One of my gracious readers didn't want one, so hey, I aim to please. If anybody else wants one…just uh…review and tell me, and we'll see how bold I can prove myself to be. This was a fricken long chapter…my other stories aren't even this long -_-;;; but I was on a roll.   
  
Again, please forgive me if I offended anybody with my disgusting descriptions, but I'm sure you've seen worse. * giggles * I know I have!!! Hehehehe….anyway, please review, and I guess for the sake of not looking like a wimp, I'll accept flames * sigh * but just like any other proud author I'll probably just ignore them… Oh no, it's almost 3 in the morning! Why do I always do this to myself ??? I stay all hours of the night and then wonder why I end up waking up at dinnertime. Y_Y Part Four will be up soon, but I gotta get the next chapter of my current GW fic up first. FF.N is working now, YAY! So get readin' and reviewin'! Arigatou, kansha shitemasu! Ja ne! *  
  
PS! ^_^ All the names besides the infamous DigiDestined belong to me. Actually…Seki is the first (or last) -_-;;; name of Gundam Wing's Duo Maxwell's Japanese voice actor, and Minomi, was the name of two female characters in two different hentai's I've seen. (ReiRei and Sprite; hilarious! Gotta watch them!) The other names were either random people that were listed in the credits of the countless anime I've seen, or I just made up to sound Japanese-ish. ^_^ Stay tuned for Part Four.  



	6. Part Five

****  
Lasting Days-Part Five  
By Eye of Aurora  
****  
  
  
* Hey everybody! This chapter is where we get to the sappy, fluffy, romantic Taito goodness we all love so much. I doubt this will be the last chapter, but we'll have to see how long I make it...^_^ Happy reading!*  
  
Warning, this part is kind of gross too, and should be rated R. Mostly Yama's POV. Some shounen ai and nakedness on both the bishs' parts ^_^ Nice! Oh yes, and this chapter is dedicated to my dearest friend Splash (Ivy-chan) and I'm sure most of you know her! Well guess what? She's my best friend in real life! Bet you're jealous, eh? And before I moved to stupid NJ I got to see all her fabulous Digimon pics first! Eye of Aurora and Splash will be pals forever! Love you, babe! I also wanna shout out to Mizzy, Crystal Rose (hey Leanne!!!), and Saiyin Goddess. They always give me fine reviews! Sorry if I spelled your pennames wrong. -_-;;  
  
Standard disclaimer applied...nah nah nah. Too bad I'm not makin' any money off of this...my precious anime...so expensive…maybe Katie should stop talking and let you read the fic...maybe Katie should stop talking in third-person too...  
  
  
  
****  
  
It was almost 11:00 before Seki finally left. Yamato was thoroughly distracted, his thoughts lingered constantly on Taichi, how their hands had fit perfectly together for that brief blessed moment...  
  
Yamato had sat in his room for a while, surveying his feelings, struggling to come up with an explanation for the relentless floaty sensation tugging at his perplexed soul. Rinsing from his bed, he made his way into the living room.  
  
The blond boy found Taichi laying on this back on the sofa...his arms folded behind his head, his focus on the ceiling.   
  
//He probably wanted to be alone...to sleep...//  
  
Quietly turning around, Yamato headed drearily back to his chambers.  
  
****  
  
The springs of my bed squeaked loudly as I lowered my weight onto the mattress. My back leisurely adjusted, the tense muscles loosening to fit my reclined state. I yawned, not really tired, but simply drowning in a mix of puzzled emotions. I didn't know what to think...what to do. I could only hope Tai knew how I felt, or better yet, felt the same way...  
  
Shifting my position, I rolled onto my side, facing the darkened window. My eyes wandered over the lights of the city, vast and perpetually busy but nothing compared to the sights and sounds of Tokyo. Sighing deeply, I waited for my heart to slow to a restful rhythm, startled by the creaking of an opening door...  
  
"Yama?"  
  
My eyes shot open as Taichi's voice interrupted the heavy silence of my bedroom. I sat up, the blankets falling off my revealed chest and landing in a bundle just under my naval. The hall light wasn't on, so it was still dark, but I could easily make out Tai's outline with the help of the obdurate city lights that set the entire atmosphere aglow.   
  
I rubbed my eyes, brushing some stray blond hairs out of my face. "Tai? Is something wrong?"  
  
Taichi cast his focus upon the carpeted floor, a faint blush almost evident on his cheeks. "Not exactly..." he murmured.  
  
I propped my arms on my blanketed knees, continuing to study the object of my affection standing nervously in the doorway of my bedroom.   
  
//This would make a great beginning scene for one of those movies Seki likes...// I chuckled inwardly at my belittling comment, knowing full well that Seki wouldn't be caught dead watching a gay porno...  
  
Then I began to wonder...did Tai come into my room because...he has feelings for me too?   
  
//What a heavenly thought...Nah, too good to be true...//  
  
"Can't you sleep?"  
  
"Yama..."  
  
I suddenly remembered to breathe, "...nani?"  
  
****  
  
//Quit trying to act so innocent, Yamato...//  
  
I approached his bedside, silently pondering my next choice of words. He gazed up at me like I was a heavyset principle about to scold a seven-year-old kid for flushing the class pet down the toilet.   
  
"Move over."  
  
I saw his azure eyes widen. "W...wha?"  
  
I sighed heatedly, "You heard me, I wanna sleep here tonight."  
  
Matt blinked hard, "...you do?"  
  
//God, Yama...//  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest, "Is that alright?" I knew it would be...but I wasn't gonna push it.   
  
"Yeah...I just..."  
  
"Yama..."  
  
He scooted over to the right, leaving enough space for me on the mattress, then looked up at me again. "Yeah...?"  
  
For a concise moment, I said nothing. Striving to build up as much curiosity in Yamato as I could, I turned quickly to give the door a little push, causing it to swing shut. I made my way back to his bed and climbed in nonchalantly.   
  
//I'm in a teasing mood...maybe with some subtle hinting I can get the dope to react to my sudden come-ons.//  
  
In an instant, I was face to face with him. I could sense the inquisitiveness diseasing his mind. I pressed my forehead against his and closed my eyes. "...Good night."   
  
With that, I rolled over and went to sleep, imagining the look of pure disillusionment chiseled onto his pretty face.  
  
****  
  
//Alright, so Tai's messing with me, I can handle that. In fact, I think I'll get back at him!//  
  
I had the perfect plan; a design so disgustingly fabulous the bushy-haired Taichi over there could never reject my advances. It was near impossible to contain myself in his presence, I wanted to pounce on him and pin him to the ground and simply ravish his beautiful body until there was nothing left but a semen stain on the carpet.   
  
//Did I just think that!? Man, I've been hanging around Seki WAY too much...I've become even more perverted than Daisuke! Aw, the memories...//  
  
Grinning viciously to myself, I jumped out of bed, flawlessly making as much noise as I could on the squeaky mattress (For some added pizzazz, I somehow managed to create some really boorish sounds in the back of my throat like I was half-asleep and snoring/grunting incoherently) and just for the fun of it, I rolled over rudely and sent my arm flying aimlessly in his direction, smacking Taichi in the face before I threw the blankets off and stood up. Taichi then proceeded to snort in annoyance and probably to get me back for invading HIS segment of the bed, decided to pass gas loudly, sending a grimace to my sleepy features. Before I could sprint out of the room, I heard a nasty little giggle.  
  
"That was for you, Yama. Good morning, Princess."  
  
"I didn't expect you to be that gross, Tai..."  
  
"I didn't expect you could make such obnoxious sounds while I was trying to sleep."  
  
I chuckled. //So he found me out, eh? Too bad he was already awake.//  
  
"Yama?"  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"You wanna know what I wanna do..."  
  
//Oh my God! Is he thinking about...THAT!?//  
  
I stared dazedly as Taichi crept over the bed and stopped in a crawling position in front of me on the mattress. I noticed the seductive air glistening in his eyes.   
  
"I want to..."  
  
//Gulp...//  
  
"You want to...?"  
  
That horrible goofy grin spread across his face as several strands of chocolate hair swung down over his brow.   
  
//Damnit...//  
  
"I wanna watch a movie!"  
  
I almost fell over. The moron got me going again.  
  
//He's such a tease, I'm gonna go crazy if he keeps this up.//  
  
I watched regretfully as Tai hopped off the bed and ran in all his boxer-clad and bare-chested glory into the living room. I sighed heavily and followed, my feet shuffling against the carpeted floor. My gaze focused on the half-naked figure plopped down in front of the television, busily examining the collection of videotapes I kept neatly arranged in the cabinet under the TV and VCR. I leisurely lowered myself to the couch behind him, wondering what he was planning on choosing.   
  
"Wow! I can't believe it! This is pretty old!"  
  
I strained my neck to peer over his shoulder so I could catch a glimpse of what exactly he was referring to.  
  
"Man, Aladdin was my favorite Disney movie that ever came to Japan. It's like...30 years old, but it's a classic! You know something...the Japanese voice actor who did the dub for Iago, the loudmouth parrot, also did the voice for Mendou on Urusei Yatsura?"  
  
"Uh...I didn't know that..."  
  
Taichi turned around, still clutching the Japan dubbed version of Disney's Aladdin, a look of disclosure plastered onto his face. "I thought you liked anime!"  
  
I scratched my head, my eyes wondering towards the window only to see a cloudy sky and a downpour of rain pounding unremittingly outside. "No no, I do like anime...but isn't Urusei Yatsura, like...even older then Aladdin?"  
  
Tai grinned. "About 10 years older."  
  
I lowered an eyebrow. "I'm so embarrassed I still have those American movies...Takeru used to like them a lot, but he let me take them with me when I moved out."  
  
Taichi began reading the back of the movie case. "Yeah, Kari liked the Japanese dub for Aladdin a lot. She used to love Disney. My favorite will always be The Little Mermaid. She was cute...for a female anyway."   
  
I flashed him a proud smile. "But those American movies will never measure up to anime. And to think that that silly Disney company over in the US is still making animated movies after all these years."  
  
Tai leaned forward and jammed the aging tape in to the ol' VCR. (American movies hardly ever came out on DVD or mini laser-discs...) He was still in nothing but his boxers, his tight little ass rose slightly over the heels of his feet as he placed all his weight on his knees. I studied each muscle that flexed in his arm as he turned the television to the correct channel and pressed the PLAY button. I studied every strand of dark droopy hair that caressed the tender skin of his neck with each head movement.   
  
//Whatever you do, don't let him see your erection!//  
  
I stood up abruptly and walked briskly towards the bathroom.   
  
"Yama, where are you going? I thought we were gonna watch some dubbed Aladdin!"  
  
I was already in the bathroom adjusting the shower knob. "I...uh...need to shower...I'll be out soon," I shouted over the noisy hum of water that pounded onto the tiled walls. Taichi shouted something in reply, but I couldn't hear him. I made my way quietly into my room to retrieve a clean pair of underwear and a set of jeans, then reentered the bathroom and closed the door, making sure the television was still on in the living room.  
  
I snatched a towel from under the sink, stepped over a familiar pair of boxer shorts thrown carelessly on the floor, removed my own clothing and slid the shower curtain open.  
  
//Oh my God...oh my God...this isn't happening...//  
  
If I wasn't already painfully erect, my penis would have sprung to attention so fast it'd have fallen off.  
  
There, in the shower/bathtub, stood an extremely naked Taichi Yagami. He turned his head lazily to make eye contact, the ruthless flow of water poured over his unbelievably perfect, toned, not to mention completely nude body and dripped tempting onto the rough floor of the tub.   
  
"Yama, maybe you should have made sure I was still in the living room before you took all your clothes off..." he said in a sensual, monotonous voice.   
  
I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. All I could do was stare. In all my years of knowing Tai, I had never seen him naked. In his boxers, sure, but never in the buff. He didn't give off a shameless vibe, so seeing him standing there in the shower *I* had started not only startled me to the point of breathlessness, but also gave me the most desperate hard-on I've had in my secretly sex-obsessed twenty-one years of life.   
  
"How...how...how the hell did you get in here...? Without me noticing!?" If the stuttering didn't give my sinful desires away, then the apparent arousal definitely would have.   
  
A small smile graced his pouty lips. "I snuck in here while you were getting a change of clothes from your room. Idiot."  
  
//Oh...well that makes sense...but what in name of God would possess him to do some thing like this?//  
  
"Why...?"  
  
His bottomless brown eyes twinkled with longing. "I have an idea. Why don't you shut that perfect little mouth of yours and join me?"  
  
How the hell was I suppose to respond to that all-too appealing request?  
  
"You don't have to hide anything, Yama. I think it's pretty obvious I've been attracted to you since before I can remember and just by observing a certain bit of your anatomy, I'm sure you feel the same way."  
  
Too fast. It was all happening too fast. Every single cell that made up my tingling body sang with compulsive yearning, and all the blood that mercilessly pumped through my veins rushed full-speed toward my evidently aching arousal. I almost fainted.  
  
//Self-control, self-control, where are you when I need you!?!?//   
  
I had to comply; I had to accept his sudden invitation. It was the event only my wildest dreams could ever create. There was no resisting, not in this situation. Not now...there was no turning back.  
  
I loved him. That was all the convincing I would ever need.  
  
Exercising every ounce of power I possessed to ease the sex-driven pandemonium rushing through my quivering being, I stepped into the shower, joining the brunette under the now warm spray of water. I squinted as droplets of H2O splashed into my eyes, blinding me temporarily. I don't remember having the ability to think during those divine moments of emotional chaos. My heart was pounding unremittingly, creating an annoying buzz that clouded my hearing.   
  
Using the back of both my hands, I rubbed my eyes, struggling to rid them of the stinging water. It was then when I felt the soft, moist fingers stroking my cheeks. I couldn't see, but my sense of touch seemed to be at its best during my brief handicap. I lowered my head to cease the beating of the water upon my face, only to have my chin lifted by those smooth fingers. Ignoring the twinge in my eyes, I opened them, my gaze meeting Taichi's; the russet orbs connecting with my own blue ones. He leaned forward...  
  
//So close...so wonderfully close...//  
  
His breath tickled my nose. I didn't even bother keeping my eyes open any longer. All that mattered now was the direction our movements were headed.   
  
My mouth was drawn to his. Seeing those luscious, supple lips seemed unimportant; all I needed to do was imagine them. It was instinct, nothing either of us needed to think about. At that very moment, he was destined to kiss me.   
  
Time was just a meaningless concept that both of us disregarded. His breath on my face became more distinct. The shower water pounding down on us was overlooked.   
  
//Now or never...//  
  
With the tiniest bit of effort, I brought my lips to his. Our mouths met in a sedated surge of indefinable passion, so heated and longed for it was almost serene. My heart then slowed to a pace so calm I thought it might stop all together. Mustering up all of my strength, all of my will power, I forced my tongue to run over the silky surface of his lips, hinting to him my uncontrollable urge to deepen our hesitant kiss. His reaction gave me an affirmative answer. Before I could realize what was happening, I was being pressed against the tiled walls, my back arching in mortal astonishment at this unexpected display of aggression. Taichi's tongue darted out from those soft, confining lips and brushed against my own. I moaned against his mouth, startled by the delicious sensation that spread throughout my vulnerable body.   
  
Now...I admit, this was not my first kiss. My last year of high school I had a girlfriend; we were together for about two months. She wasn't anything incredibly special...a casual fan of my band and an out-of-closet bisexual. The fact that she was open-minded to same-sex relationships was what attracted me to her. Sure, she was mediocre beautiful...with long dark hair and gray eyes that screamed "I may look like a nice girl, but I will have sex with anyone! Male or female!" She was my first kiss. I regret it. I remember the lack of emotion supporting it, the empty feeling that began to faze our shallow romance. A week afterward, I heard from Jyou that she had been seen screwing around with another man AND another woman at one of his friends' get-togethers. I gave her the hidey-hoe faster than a drunk would accept a shot of tequila. Her sorrowful reaction; she giggled and told me she was more into girls anyway. If I had realized it at the time, I would retaliated with "Good, because I'm more into guys!" I'm really thankful I didn't have sex with her, not only it have been meaningless, but it would have disgusted me as well...  
  
Also...Jun tried to jokingly rape me a few times...and before I threatened to call the cops on her freaky redheaded ass, she promised that if I kissed her once...with my tongue...she'd leave me alone forever. It was an offer I couldn't refuse. Unfortunately...she told everyone that I slept with her instead...I was pretty angry, so I told her I'd let her see me naked if she made sure everyone she lied about us to knew that I, in fact, had not slept with her. That was an offer SHE couldn't refuse, and surprisingly, she stuck to the terms and remedied my reputation.   
  
This, by all means, was different. There was nothing superficial about my feelings for Taichi. Nothing doubtful. The passion behind our kiss was irrefutable. It was the kind of sentiment that one could only experience once they had fallen in love. Love is addicting, potent, and the concept of love is something very few people are able to describe accurately. Human emotion, in my opinion, is unbelievably complicated, yet inevitable. No matter how heartless and cruel a person may seem, an intoxicating emotion such as love could, in most cases, be the only tool powerful enough to influence someone into a more indulgent state of mind. I've never been a hateful person, but even in my indifferent condition, it is beyond my realm of understanding how my feelings of love towards Taichi could have altered my esteem for life so greatly.   
  
I tell you, that boy works wonders on the human mind and soul...  
  
  
****  
  
A year ago, I never would have imagined I'd be doing this. Kissing my best friend...in his shower. Yet, there I was, watching through half-closed eyelids as his soft lips pressed against mine while his tongue pried my mouth open. I felt my knees buckle and my head spin. It was heavenly...  
  
Just as I expected, my hormones went into hyper-drive and I shoved him against the wall of the shower/bath. Yama would have gasped if I hadn't been propelling my tongue into his mouth. Breaking the kiss, I let my lips travel over his broadened chin and sweep across his pale throat, nibbling gently at the flesh of his neck. He instinctively let out a yelp and tilted his head upward, allowing me more access to his delicate skin.   
  
My mouth continued downward, my tongue darting out to brush one of his nipples. My ears perked at the muted cry that escaped him. I felt his smooth, muscled chest rise and fall with each tender kiss, and I inhaled harshly when I noticed his pale nipples hardening under the touch of my exploring lips.   
  
I slid my hands down his waist and over his slender hips, reaching his hairless upper-thighs. He shuddered at the realization of where my mouth was headed as I maintained persistence in my descent. I lowered myself to my knees on the bathtub floor, my vision clouded with sultry desire. I hardly heard Yama's words over the thudding of the showerhead and the pounding of my heart. From my position on the floor, I glanced up at him, hoping to receive an expression of assent, but instead, he tugged at my shoulders, urging me to stand.   
  
Flicking some stray strands of saturated hair out of my eyes, I cast him a confused, questioning look. A solitary drop of water glided down his flushed cheek and lingered on his chin before dripping onto the floor.   
  
"Tai...not here...not yet..." He spoke quietly; his voice wavering in an impenetrable mixture of aspiration and regret.   
  
"What's wrong...?" I blushed at the desperation that echoed in my tone.  
  
He pushed himself off the wall and raised a hand to gently caress my shoulder. "Taichi...I...I want this to be special...a shower is so...cheap? I just...I want what we share to be beautiful and meaningful. In a warm bed, with the dim lights...you know...romantic."  
  
That made perfect sense...but I think my heart and mind understood better than my aching groin...  
  
//If I don't get any action in the next...oh...six seconds, my penis will never forgive me...//  
  
"I see what you mean, Yama. All right, we can do that. It's your choice. I want to make you happy. I want it to be special too." I flashed him a small smile.   
  
//Five...//  
  
The corners of his mouth upturned. "Thank you, Taichi."  
  
//Four...//  
  
I scrunched up my toes, "We can wait until tonight...so everything can be perfect."  
  
//Three...//  
  
Matt leaned over and stole a quick kiss. "I'm looking forward to it...the good old-fashioned romantic bedroom scene. Sounds wonderful, Tai."  
  
//Two...//  
  
He pulled open the shower curtain and stepped out, grabbing a towel from the counter by the sink. "Are you coming out?"  
  
//One...//  
  
I gave the blond a hasty grin. "Yeah, uh...I'll be out in a few. I just need to...wash my hair. You can start Aladdin if you want and I'll join you as soon as I'm...finished." I don't think he suspected anything.  
  
He smiled back, "That's fine. Take your time." He left, shutting the door behind him.   
  
I yanked the shower curtains closed as soon as he was out of the bathroom and in a blink of an eye my hand was pumping my weeping arousal at a pace to be reckoned with. I came in less than thirty seconds, with thoughts of beautiful naked Yama still fresh in my mind...  
  
  
****  
  
The next chapter is a LEMON!!! *slobber* and WILL be rated NC-17! Sorry, no innocent PG-13 ratings anymore, Yama and Tai are too much in love to keep their hands off each other. Or...maybe it's because...of the...perverted...author...-_-;;;;;;; This part is about 3,760 words; the next part will be the lemon and the chapter after that will be the conclusion, and I have something nice in mind for the ending!!! As usual...please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. R&R...you know the routine. Thanks a lot. OMG...it's 2 in the morning...on a school night...man...I'm so tired...so tired I can't even sing along to Sobakasu! (The Rurouni Kenshin theme song!!!) It's my favorite song in the whole wide world and I can't even enjoy it! Anyone else like that song? I think it's great...because it plays while Kenshin (total babe! I swear I cried when I found out he was like...28!) is chopping up all those dudes. It just totally clashes, since Sobakasu (Freckles) is such a happy silly fun song. It's hilarious.   
  
Until next time, ja matta ne.   
  
**** 


End file.
